


scotty doesn't know

by rachelwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song Lyrics, Sort of? - Freeform, Truth Serum, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelwrites/pseuds/rachelwrites
Summary: lily, on what she's about to find out is an entirely misguided attempt to impress james, slips remus some veritaserum to see who he's been sneaking into the dorms every sunday. and, well, let's just say that sirius is definitely not out shopping
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87
Collections: James and Lily Fanfics





	scotty doesn't know

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the wonderful @vestibuohl on tik tok and their amazing remus cosplay. please enjoy :)

Lily skips into the Common Room and up to Remus, hoping she looks entirely innocent. She has a plan, but she couldn’t give it way quite yet. “Wotcher, Rem,” she says, using her own nickname for him rather than the idiotic one his friends had come up with.

Remus’s head perks up at the sound of her voice. “Hiya, Lily,” he says, scooching over to make room for her on the couch. He buries his head back in his book and she takes out the little vial of veritaserum she’s been hiding up her sleeve. She quickly tips the contents of the vial into his mug of tea and shoves the empty glass in between two couch cushions.

Okay, maybe drugging your friend with truth telling potion is wrong. Okay, it’s _definitely_ wrong. But James had come up to her yesterday, all curious if she knew who Remus’s new _paramour_ was (that’s right, he had used the word _paramour_ ) and while Lily had remarked that she didn’t know of any such thing she had noticed that Remus had been in a particularly good mood for the past couple of weeks.

And, okay, maybe it was nice to see Potter so passionate about ensuring his friend’s happiness. “It’s not that I care who it is,” he had insisted, “I care that Moony doesn’t think I’ll approve. As if I’d disapprove of anything that made him happy! Merlin, the boy needs a little light in his life.” And Lily, who wholeheartedly agreed with the sentiment, decided to play along with this plan so long as Potter did not refer to it as a prank or a date.

So here she is on a Thursday evening, while the rest of the Marauders were at quidditch practice (flying for James and Sirius, watching for Peter), dosing her friend with truth serum. However, as Remus continues to study and refuses to even look at his tea, Lily begins to grow bored.

She stands up quickly, conjuring herself a mug, and resolving to make some tea of her own. When she sits back down, tea in hand, she places her hand on Remus’s arm gently. “Rem,” she says, “you’ve been studying for ages. Take a quick tea break with me.” Remus looks up at her and nods, picking up his mug to drink some. His eyes shut as he drinks, clearly relaxed by the blend. “So,” Lily says, when she was confident the potion has had enough time to cause its intended effect, “James reckons you’re sneaking someone into your dorm on Sundays when he’s doing his extra practices.”

Remus snorts. “Well, I’m not exactly sneaking him _in_ am I?” The realization of what he had said comes over him suddenly, his eyes widening and his hand moving to cover his mouth. “That is _not_ what I meant to say. Why did I say that?”

If she were a better woman, Lily would stop there, but now she’s too intrigued by his non-answer. “Remus,” she says crisply, “who are you secretly seeing?”

She can feel him resisting. Remus grits his teeth and grips the hand of his mug so hard the tea start sloshing around, some of it spilling on Lily. “James… doesn’t… know… about… _me and Sirius_ ,” he finishes quickly, attempting to bring his voice down to a whisper.

Lily is not in a position to be that calm. “What?” Remus sends her a pleading look and she blushes, thanking the stars that the few residents of the Common Room seemed to not be paying them any mind. “Every Sunday?”

Remus nods, strained. “Every Sunday,” he says, “and other times, but always on Sundays. He tells James he’s got a standing detention with Flitwick, but he’s really with me the whole time.”

“How long has this been going on?” Lily asks, suddenly worried for her friend. “Is it just snogging or is it something more?”

“A month,” Remus says, turning a pale pink, “and it is more, he does this thing where he’s—”

Lily cuts him off with a quick “ _Silencio_!” and she can see his face melt into his relief as he continues to describe all manner of things Sirius apparently does, no doubt all of them entirely naughty in nature. Lily takes a sip of her own tea while he finishes. When Remus’s mouth had finally stopped moving, Lily let out a laugh. “You _slag_ , I meant is it serious?”

Remus grins and blushed even harder than he had a moment before. “It’s for real. We’re properly together and it feels bloody incredible. I mean, for _years_ I was waiting around for him. And it turns out he way feeling almost the same way.” She feels her eyes bug out of her head. _Years_? Remus rolls his eyes. “Yes, I know, we’re idiots. He got his head out of his arse and did something about it, and honestly I’m just glad that it was now instead of twenty years from now.”

“And James doesn’t know?”

“And James doesn’t know!” Remus replies with a whisper shout. “And Lily you absolutely _cannot_ tell him.”

Lily rolls her eyes. “Remus, who do you think sent me here? If I come back with no information it’ll be like I failed. And you _know_ I can’t fail.”

Remus gets a wicked gleam in his eye that Lily barely recognizes, before he grins and says, “And why exactly is it that you can’t tell James Potter you’ve failed?”

_Because I hate failing, I’m a perfectionist_. _Because he trusted me, and I don’t like betraying people’s trust_. _Because he and I both want to support you_. These were all the reasons Lily’s brain conjured, and absolutely none of them came out of her mouth.

What she _did_ say was “Because he was really cute when he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, and I can’t stand him being mad at me!” She claps a hand over her own mouth and starts to think. Remus, as crap as he is at potions, must have realized she had dosed him with veritaserum. And then he had spilled his tea, and some of it must have landed in her cup and… “You fiend!” she gasps, pointing at him accusingly. She always forgets that Remus is just as much a Marauder as the rest of them.

Remus shrugs. “If you tell James about me and Sirius, I’ll tell him that you said that. It doesn’t even matter if you deny, just the concept of it will make him unbearable. Are you sure you want that?”

Lily scowls. “You win this round Remus.”

He grins and looks at his watch. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, quidditch practice ends in fifteen minutes and I would like to be there when my very secret and very sweaty boyfriend comes off the pitch.” Remus stands up and says, “Remember what we agreed,” before winking and walking out of the portrait-hole.

Lily shudders, thinking of the possibility of James hearing what she said. He’d be sad, and he’d make the eyes at her, but she’d have to survive it. She would survive it. Because at that moment in time, there was only one thing Lily Evans knew for sure.

James could _never_ know.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care!


End file.
